Significant effort has been invested in the identification and/or development for promoting ability of the immune system to target and destroy tumors. Unfortunately, so far, success has proven elusive. Indeed, although therapeutic modulation of the immune system in cancer patients through, for example, antibody blockage of inhibitory molecules, adoptive T cell transfer, vaccination and other methods has shown some clinical benefit, patient responses have been variable at best.